warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Clan's Spoof
Ivypool, Dovewing and Tigerheart Tigerheart: Hey Dovewing! 8D Dovewing: o_0 Um, hi! Ivypool: Don't fall for his looks, Dovewing! You know he's more evil then I every was. Dovewing: YOU WERE EVIL??? Ivypool: -_- Who ever goes to the dark forest is evil! Dovewing: Right! Tigerheart: * starts to drool* You look great today, Ivypool! Ivypool: -_- Tigerheart: Want to go look at the high rock? Ivypool: -_- Tigerheart: Want to take a walk? Ivypool: -_- Tigerheart: No? Want to see my sis Dawnpelt who is mooning over Foxleap but he doesn't notice?? Ivypool: WHAT? Tigerheart: OH NO, nothing! Ivypool: Oh, lets go and see! Tigerheart: *Brushes his pelt with Ivypool* Ivypool: *Blushes and drools* Dovewing: What? NO Ivypool! *Knocks Tigerheart in to the lake* Ivypool: *Snaps out of her daze* Good one Doveh! 8D Dovewing: *Does secret handshake with Ivypool* Hope that's the last of him! Birchfall: What have you two done, now?! Ivypool: Other than THROUGHTIGERHEARTINTOTHELAKE FALLINLOVE LEARNABOUTDAWNPELT"SSECRETLOVEWHOISFOXLEAP we didn't do that much *Winks at Dovewing* Birchfal: WHAT!? o_o (Gotta love those two sisters when they are a team) How Jaykit really learned who his mother was Squirrelflight: Hello little kit, have a problem? Jaykit: Other than I'm blind no! Squirrelflight: *Sighs* Well that's no my fault! Laefpool's da one who kitted you! Jaykit: O_O what?! Squirrelflight: Oh boy!! Leafpool's going to kill me!! Jaykit: Hey Lionkit and Hollykit, Leafpool's are mother!!! Let's pretend we don't know and then later on Ashfur finds out and he vows to tell everyone so he can hurt Squirrelflight. Then Hollykit now Hollyleaf will kill Ashfur because she doesn't want him to share the secret!! Hollykit: I would never do that!!!! At the end of Sunrise: Hollyleaf: *Slashes at Ashfur's throat* Jayfeather: *Pokes his head out of the bushes* SEEEE I told you!!! Hollyleaf: I hate how you can tell the future and mind-read. Lionblaze: Then go die in a hole! Hollyleaf: REALLY?! *Runs into a tunnel and the tunnel collapses on her.* Lionblaze: O_O I didn't mean it litteraly!!! *Starts crying* Jayfeather: *Comforts brother* Don't worry she's not dead Hollylea from somewhere in the tunnel: STOP TELLING THE FUTURE Your spoiling it for everyone! Spottedleaf and Sandstorm Spottedleaf: *Appears in Sandstorm's Dream* Look, you stole Firestar from meh! Sandstorm: -_- And what ya going to do about it? Spottedleaf: Ha! *''Shing Cuts Sandstorm in half.* 8D Sandstorm: *wakes in starclan* Where are you spottedleaf??!!! Spottedleaf: Right here, right here! Sandstorm: *Growls* Look, you stole my life from meh! Spottedleaf: -_- And what ya going to do about it? Sandstorm: Ha! *Cuts Spottedleaf in half * 8D Spottedleaf: Oh shucks! Now I can't even live Starclan! I have no where to go! (Okay that wasn't that funny, but hey I'm no comedian) Thunderclan's Destruction Firestar: Hey everybody, I have an Idea! Let make sacrifices for Helps remove oils and impurities from your skin! One cat must be sacrificed! Clan: *Moans* Firestar: We can do Purdy first! Jayfeather: YESSSS!!! 8D * notices the clan is glaring at him and sits down* Firestar: Okay how 'bout Leafpool? Hollyleaf: * Cheer from far far away* Sandstorm from starclan: Yes please I'm a getting a lonely up here! Firestar: What about Daisy??? Clan: A mixture of moans and cheers Firestar: Well we can't just sit here and decide! Lets kill Cinderheart!!!! Lionblaze: Die you fool!!! Cinderheart shall be unharmed! * Kills firestar* Cinderheart: Die you fool!!! I can protect my freakin' self!!! I don't need your pitiful love!!! *Tries to kill Lionblaze* Firestar: *Wakes up* Sorry Lionblaze but I still have 3 more lives! Lionblaze: *Kills Firestar again* Firestar: Curse *Dies* Your *Dies* Unholy soul! *Dies for the last time* Lionblaze: Finally done with that fool! Tigerstar: I will take revenge on you Lionblaze!!! Firestar was mine to kill! :'( Bramblestar: Well we still have to make a sacrifice! Mousefur: *rolls her eyes* Just kill that piece of fox-dung named Berrynose!! Poppyfrost: How dare ya??!!! -_- *Kills Mousefur* Bramblestar: Wait a second! We have already made our sacrifice! Icecloud: So who cares??!! Just kill 'em all!!! *Whips out an Ak-47 and shots everyone* Tigerstar: *Starts clapping* I love ya Icecloud! *Starts crying with joy* Lionblaze: How could you?? I thought you loved me!!! Icecloud: *Smirks* That's why I saved you for last! *Twins her tail with his then whips out a pistol and shots him in the eye* Lionblaze: What was that for?? Icecloud: That was for loving Cinderheart!!! Tigerstar: Hey, Icey do you want him dead??? Cause I'm the only one who can harm him. Icecloud: LOVE that!! Tigerstar: *Kills Lionblaze* Icecloud: Will you be my mate?? <3 IN STARCLAN Lionblaze: Well I don't care if I'm dead. I get to be with Cinderheart! I'll protect you! Cinderheart: HERE WE GO AGAIN "_" '''That was how thunderclan got eliminated '